Bella Poppins
by Ink Falls On My Paper
Summary: AU! The Cullen family is famous, and they have MAJOR family problems. What happens when Mary Poppins comes along to help? Only, this time, she has to bring her 17yearold daughter, Bella? Will love blossom? BxE, ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**This account is for this story ONLY. If you want other stories, go to ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, my other account. ALL HUMAN.**

EDWARD POV

Emmett and Rosalie were making out behind my volvo - again. Great. Not to mention Alice, the shopping addict, stealing my clothes, and Jasper the emo. Yes, we were all tired of his wrist cutting anticts. Well - except Alice. She claimed it was cute. GAG, right?

Who am I? Why, I'm Edward Cullen. OH, you've heard of me, huh? Who hasn't? My dad - currently has 36 different cures in his name - all made from the rainforest. Yep, he cuts it down and uses it to make medicine. Carisle Cullen is a great man - hey, I know what you're thinking! How can a man who kills the enviorment be good? Well, he doesn't know! His stupid partner told him it wasn't so. Yeah, Uncle McCarty is a great man, huh?

WRONG. John McCarty is Emmett's true father. However, he 'couldn't handle him' so he dumped him on us. And, my mother took him in.

Don't get me wrong! I love my mother. She is kind and loving. Oh, you've heard of her too? Who the hell hasn't? Esme Cullen, bestselling author? She wrote 'My Heart Beats Again?' Most don't know that it's based on real events. When my mom was 20, she was raped. And she had a child. She fricken loved that child according to my dad, no matter who her father was. But then - oh, then it died.

She tried to jump off a cliff - keyword, tried. My dad - her doctor - stopped her. Then - BAM! They fell in love. Just like that. They had me, and Alice. Two faternal twins. Then, they adopted my mom's best friend's kids - Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Why? Their parents died, of course. You already know about Emmett.

My family sounds like a barrel of fun, right? WRONG AGAIN. I mean, a shopping addicts, sex addicts, an emo freak, damn, then there's me.

Yeah - it's true what you've heard. I did try to commit suicide. Damn it, what's the freakin' point of living anymore? My best friend tried to freakin' rape me - stupid freakin' Tanya. I am not emo. That was a one-shot deal. Besides the attempted rape, there's also the freakin' other girls! How many times has a girl tried to get to me? Oh god, don't even get me started on Jessica Stanley.

I just wish I had someone to share it with, y'know? I just wish I had someone to make me whole!

As corny as it sounds, I wish I had someone to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys rock!. :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own New Moon and Eclipse. I bought them at Borders!**

Edward PoV

I opened the door of my room, praying Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't be behind that door doing nasty things - or worse, Alice, redecorating in girly shades of pink, planning to take my room for her own. Thank god, it was clean.

I ran my hand along the CD case, looking for a good title. I pulled out some of the cheap lingerie music Emmett had probably put in for a joke, and threw it out the window. Of course, at 17, I was the only virgin in my family.

I finally picked out some Debussy. I lay down on my bed, with a wet paper towel, trying to wipe off the blood Jasper had dripped along my arm while cutting his wrists are the dinner table - fantastic, isn't it? Note the sarcasm.

I flipped through the channels, classical music still blaring in my ears. Stuart Little 2. I wonder if kids ever realized what the tabby cat yelled for food and the falcon landed in the trash can? I mean, what do you _think _he gonna do now, munchkins?

I flipped up. 'I love New York.' No, I didn't feel like watching men sell themselves to an immensely ugly woman with huge boobs. Up again. 'Courage The Cowardly Dog.' How can kids not be scared of that show?!?!

I just flipped to MTV and didn't pay attention what was on. Turned out, it was Jackass. Then, a kind looking lady dressed old-fashionably with an umbrella opened my door. Following her was a -well, a rather attractive girl with light brown hair and eyes, and pale skin. Who was I kidding - this girl was _hot_.

The woman gasped at the TV. "Please don't watch that." she said. "I'd like you to turn the TV off now." I gaped.

"And, who are you to tell me that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm your new nanny! I'm Mary Poppins!" I gaped. This lady had lost her marbles. "And this is my lovely daughter, Isabella!"

"Bella, mom." she said. "Always Bella." Bella was dressed much better than her mother. With a dark purple shirt with silver swirls dancing across them and a pair of snug-fitting jeans.

"Mary," I sneered, "you must be mistaken. This is not the psycho ward!" Bella cracked up laughing, and Mary frowned at her.

"Please hold yourself like a lady. And please don't wear those vulgar clothes-"

"But, mom!" interrupted Bella. "It's not vulgar! It's called fashionable!"

Mary began bickering with Bella, but in a sickeningly sweet way, and she never raised her voice. If I knew one thing, I knew it well - I did not like Mary Poppins.

* * *

Turns out, Mom or Dad didn't like her much either. Apparently, she came, uninvited, and unwanted, to our house. However, she had a history of fantastic nanny-ing, and according to Carisle and Esme, we had some major problems. 

Unfortunatley, when Emmett and Rosalie decided when we moved, they wanted to share a room, it meant that one less bedroom was required. Alice was bunking with Jasper to make room for Mary. However, there was no room for Bella. SO, she had to stay in my room.

Thankfully, I have a row of bookshelves that seperated his room except for a tiny part at the end. So, what had before only been occupied by my CD wall, and my leather couch was now going to be harboring a 17-year-old girl. Thank the lord my side held the door, so I wouldn't have to see what she was doing to my poor room.

I swear, if she spray painted it pink like Alice had done when she had to sleep in it, I would kill her. You couldn't find gold carpeting anywhere but France anymore, and I was not of a mind to buy from them.

Ha, then it never occured to me the strange excitement pooling into my stomach at the thought of getting to know this girl. And if I had - oh, if I had, it would've been so much _easier_!


End file.
